Continuation
by demon sloth
Summary: Continuation from Chapter 148: 'She wasn't sure what he was asking silently, wasn't sure what the strange emotion she could see in his eyes was. But she was sure that she wanted whatever came next.'


Comes after chapter 148 – so minor spoilers for the last 3 pages – I pretty much stole the speech from them.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the speech at the beginning.

* * *

"So I thought, what if Tsuraga-san doesn't like it...?" Kyoko paused and smiled a little, before carrying on, whispering the words as if she was telling some great secret, "...my heart beat so fast..."

Her mind was full of Ren and the effort she had gone to. She had wanted this to be perfect. Turning to face him she smiled wider, happier. "I worried that anything I like would be too childish in taste for you, Tsuraga-san. So, until it came out, I sampled it many times."

She froze, her own words catching her by surprise. Any thoughts she had of Ren were replaced with the images of a smugly smiling blond haired bastard. She turned her glare to the floor and ground her teeth together. Even her own mind was against her it seemed.

All she had wanted to do was give Ren his Valentine's Day gift. But every time she was with Ren all she could think about was Sho and how irritated she was with the man.

Ren shifted beside her but she didn't notice, too caught up in her annoyance. It wasn't until he called her name softly that she snapped out of whatever pit she had fallen into.

"...Mogami-san."

Her name drew her out, immediately clearing her head and she looked up, her eyes widening in surprise and mouth falling open slightly in shock as her brain shut down.

Ren was there. Crowding inside her personal space, all encompassing. He was leaning over her and all she could see was him and all she could smell was him and she wasn't sure that she minded all that much.

If any thoughts of Sho still existed she wasn't aware of them. At this moment in time, Ren was her world.

Ren sighed softly, almost too quiet to hear but she felt the breath of warm air brush across her lips and her own breath hitched, her body tightening in anticipation as he moved another inch closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, stuttering against her rib cage.

He was so close, his lips barely a hairs-breadth away from her own, their noses brushing just slightly sending sparks rushing up and down her spine. He had paused, their breath mingling and she could smell the dessert he had just eaten, his gaze steady as he looked in her eyes.

She wasn't sure what he was asking silently, wasn't sure what the strange emotion she could see in his eyes was. But she was sure that she wanted whatever came next.

Her body swayed forwards, seemingly obeying a command that wasn't her own, as she drowned in his eyes.

Their lips connected and whatever sparks she had felt before were nothing compared to the mind-numbing burst this gave her.

His lips were warm fire, pressing lightly against her own, and Kyoko had the feeling that she should be burning from them. Or maybe she was already burning, her body aflame with emotions and feelings that flickered by too fast for her to ever even think of trying to figure out.

Without thinking she opened her mouth, running her tongue across her bottom lip, tasting Ren. Her body twitched when she felt his own lips parting and his tongue slide skilfully across hers.

Without warning the smouldering burn they were creating blazed and Kyoko found herself being pushed back against the armrest, Ren following her down, kissing her harder, tasting all of her. She could feel her bag being flattened beneath her back but could do nothing but moan and whimper as Ren groped underneath her before flinging it across the room.

His teeth nipped at her neck and she shivered, arching up into him and fisting one hand into his shirt and the other into his hair, trying to find some purchase so that she wouldn't be swept away in this all consuming inferno.

His tongue followed every scrape of his teeth against her neck, her collarbone. Her grip tightened, breath speeding up when she felt his hand on her thigh, her hip, working under her shirt to stroke across her flat stomach and upwards to her ribs.

Her head fell backwards under his onslaught, wanting more, wanting _this_, and she felt him growl at her act of submission before he latched himself to the tendon in her neck and bit, claiming her.

Her eyes drooped with hazy wonder as pleasure shot through her, making her toes curl.

There was _nothing_ that could feel better than this, but then his fingers brushed against her breast and she arched helplessly into his hand, choking out a surprised cry as it seemed every nerve ending in her body twinged.

A banging on their door interrupted them and Kyoko watched dazedly as Ren jerked backwards, staring at her with a mixture of mute incomprehension and horror.

"Tsuraga-san." It was Yashiro, "We need to go. Can I come in?"

"_NO!_" Ren's voice came out hoarse as he shouted. All calmness gone.

"I...okay?"

Ren turned his gaze from the door, when he was sure that Yashiro wasn't going to come in, and watched as Kyoko slowly sat up, fastening her blouse.

"I –" he choked out, "I –"

He stared at her a moment and she could see the horror of what he had just done turn to panic. She wasn't surprised when he quickly stood and strode across the room, avoiding her eyes.

He paused by the door, his hand on the handle. "I'm _sorry_." He whispered, words catching in his throat before he quickly slipped from the room.

* * *

Wow. Um...

That's a sad ending! It wasn't meant to be sad! D:

Yeah...there's a smutty version of this fic, though I wasn't comfortable putting the _hardcore_ smut on FFNet in case someone reported it and I got banned.

So...um...if people express an interest in reading it then I'll put it up on my livejournal with a link from my profile.

Oneshot. Maybe? I dunno – I have a story idea that leads from it but I dunno if I'll continue. Guess it depends on what you all think.

DS


End file.
